Tattoo
by eyesofgarnet
Summary: Puck gets a tattoo and Rachel isn't that thrilled until she sees what it is.


"Noah, what's that on your chest?" Rachel asks, noticing the gauze that's tapped over Puck's left pectoral muscle. She had just managed to get his shirt off, with much protesting done by him. He's never acted that way before and she's getting a little suspicious.

He shrugs his shoulders at her before grabbing her waist and pulling her up his body so that his lips are aligned with hers. He draws her into a deep kiss, but she's fighting him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing back away from him.

"I'm serious, Noah. What is that? And why is it bleeding?" She asks again, noticing the small little dots of blood scattered around the gauze. It dawns on her suddenly. "God, Noah, did you get a tattoo? I told you not too! You're mother is going to be so upset. Did you know that if you have a tattoo you can't be buried in a Jewish cemetery when you die?"

Puck rolls his eyes at her as she pushes away from him. "I'm not planning on dying any time soon, Rach, so that thought never really crossed my mind. Does it really matter anyway? It's just a tattoo. It's not a big deal."

Rachel stands up in huff, buttoning her shirt back up; thankful she hadn't taken her skirt off. Fighting with him while she's naked never helped. She was never able to get her point across because Puck would always stare at her chest and not listen to a word she said.

"It does matter! It's repulsive and you promised me you wouldn't do it. I can't leave you alone for a second. Am I going to have to drag you to all my dance classes now just to make sure you don't go and do anything stupid for the two hours I'm there? You are such an idiot…"

She's stomping around his room now, which he finds rather hot. A pissed off Rachel is a hot Rachel in his eyes. Her nostrils are flaring and her hands are flying up over her head as she yells at him about morals and dignity, and he swear she says something about how only people in gangs get tattoos. That he knows is bullshit. He's seen the one Mr. Shue tries to hide that's on his right arm all the time. And he's pretty sure he's not in a gang.

"Will you at least let me show you what it is?" Puck asks her once she's done yelling, but still stomping around his room trying to get her things together.

Rachel turns to him and scowls. "No! I don't want to see it."

"Trust me, Rach. You'll love it"

"I will not. And it better not be my name, Puckerman, or I swear I'll chop of your balls and shove them down your throat before I leave." She's got him there. Getting this tattoo was basically like him chopping off his balls and giving them to her. And now she's standing at his door with her backpack over her shoulder ready to leave. He has to keep her here.

"It's not your name, I can promise you that. Now come here and let me show it to you. If you don't like it I'll save the money to get it removed."

Puck reaches up and pulls the gauze slowly off, cringing as the tape pulls away from his skin, revealing the small tattoo he had gotten only a few hours before. It's a simple star, outlined in black with no color, placed right over his heart (which he thought was pretty clever). He looks down at it and smiles to himself. The fact that he got this tattoo when he was sober says a lot about the girl trying to get out of his room right now.

Rachel has her back to him and her body half way out the door when he calls for her. "Please, Rachel. Don't make me beg."

Dropping her bag to the floor, she turns back around. Her face is red and he can tell she's still angry. "Fine, but I can't promise I won't slap you after I look at it."

She walks back over to his bed where he's still lying, staring at his chest where the tattoo is. At first she doesn't say anything. She's just focusing on the tattoo with no emotions in her eyes. He was hoping for a better reaction, but just he's glad she's not slapping him right now.

"So…do you like it or would you rather I get rid of it?" He questions her, trying to pull her gaze away from his chest.

That's when he sees the little tear trickle down her face. She reaches up and tries to quickly wipe it away, hoping he doesn't notice it.

"You—you got a star tattoo?" She asks quietly, keeping her eyes on his chest. Her heart is swelling in her chest, and she knows she can't stay mad at him for getting something like that. "For me?"

"No, for the chick down the street I use to bang." He tells her sarcastically. "Of course you. "

The stern look on her face is fading away to a huge smile. He knows she can't hate the tattoo now.

Rachel flings herself on top of him, greedily kissing him on his lips then peppering the rest of his face with more kisses. She reaches down and starts to unbutton her shirt again while telling him just how much she loves what he did but asks him to promise he won't get anymore. He laughs against her neck as he's sucking at her pulse point then begins to mumble something that she doesn't hear.

"What did you say?" She asks while unbuttoning his jeans.

"I said, I hope you react this way when you see the one I got one my ass."

Rachel stops what she's doing and the stern look returns to her face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You'll have to get me naked to find out." He tells her with a huge grin.

When she does there isn't anything there. He just thought it was a really clever way to get her to undress him.


End file.
